iThink I Could Get Used To This
by pancake2
Summary: When Sam's idea goes horribly wrong, Freddie ends up with amnesia and seems to only speak Spanish. Could this possibly be a good thing?


**iThink I Could Get Used To This**

**A/N: This one-shot has been inspired by **_**Toy Story 3**_**! :D You're never too old for Toy Story! XD**

**Although I don't actually like the pairing of Jessie and Buzz… Oh well, now I can take that concept and turn it into Seddie awesomeness! :D**

**Sorry if the Spanish or the Italian is bad… I am using my small knowledge of Spanish, along with spanishdict . com (and its iPod/iPhone app) and my **_**Webster's New Pocket Spanish Dictionary**_**… :) Oh, and the Italian is from Google Translator :D This story has three different languages!**

**And no, what Sam thinks Freddie is saying is not always an **_**exact**_** translation. She speaks Italian! Not Spanish! I'll put what I was going for exactly in the author's note at the end :)**

**I was gonna post this yesterday, but I thought "Hey! I should wait one more day so I can post it on Valentine's Day!" And thus, I posted it on Valentine's Day :D Yeah, I know, random explanation for why I'm posting this today, but I figured I'd share this info with you XD So happy Valentine's Day! :)**

**EDIT: iLolz aL0T XP told me a few mistakes that I made, so I'm gonna fix 'em! She reminded me that I entirely forgot about the feminine VS masculine nouns, adjectives etc... I just kinda went along with whatever SpanishDict said... Whoops XD Thanks for helping me fix that!**

**Disclaimer: ¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Dan Schneider! :D No… No es… Soy mentio… :\ (I thought I'd test out my Spanish before starting the story XD)**

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

Why did that have to happen to him? Why did he have to get hit in the head with that stupid tree branch?

I remember it all way too clearly.

_-Flashback-_

Carly, Freddie and I were at the park, filming an iCarly segment where we had to see how many acorns we could throw at a squirrel before it would chase us.

After an hour of searching, we finally found a squirrel, and we began throwing acorns at it. Well, it was more like 'acorn' without the 's'… It started chasing us after we threw the first one… Maybe this segment was a bad idea…

As we ran from the squirrel, a large stray dog saw the commotion, and began to chase us, too.

"Uh, guys?" I asked worriedly as I glanced over my shoulder.

"Yeah?" Carly and Freddie asked simultaneously.

"Does that dog have rabies?" I asked, recognizing signs of the condition in the dog that were similar to those that I had seen when Frothy had it.

"Umm… It has white stuff coming out of its mouth…" Carly said, almost as though she thought I couldn't see it.

"How do we get away from it?" Freddie asked. Carly just shrugged in response.

This entire time, we had been running with our heads turned around, not looking in front of us. So when I looked forward again, I wasn't totally surprised to see a big tree.

"Tree!" I shouted, wanting to make sure that Carly and Freddie wouldn't run into it and could maybe use it to escape from the dog. Yes, I did say Freddie. We may not be the best of friends, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him at all.

Carly ran around the tree and kept going farther, I jumped up to grab a big tree branch, and as far as I'm concerned, Freddie intended to climb up the trunk of the tree. None of us wanted to have the dog bite us.

However, neither my plan nor Freddie's plan went as intended.

I jumped for the branch. Freddie was inches from the tree. My fingers curled around the branch and I began to pull myself up. That's when I heard the loud cracking noise.

After that, the dog ran away, scared of the noise. Time suddenly seemed to slow down.

Carly was nowhere to be seen. The branch I had a hold on fell off of the tree. And all within the next two seconds, I was on the ground, and the branch had hit something. I looked over to see what that something was.

It was Freddie.

The branch had hit him in the head, and that knocked him unconscious.

"Carly!" I yelled, trying to find her so we could help Freddie.

When I found her, she was hiding behind a bush. 'Cause that would totally protect her from a rabid dog… Not.

"Sam? Is something wrong?" Carly asked, confused at why I looked so upset.

"Freddie's hurt!" I yelled the same way I had to Spencer when Freddie got hit by the taco truck.

"What happened?" Carly asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"The tree branch fell on him!" I nearly cried, running back to the tree, Carly following closely behind.

Everything from there was a blur, and in just five minutes, almost a million different things happened, somehow resulting in all of us going to the hospital.

_-Flashback End-_

Now I'm sitting here, in a chair outside of the hospital room that Freddie is in. I guess he got hit _really_ hard because the stupid doctors aren't even letting anyone in the room yet. Not even Mrs. Benson. And for Carly and I, that's pure torture.

Mrs. Benson keeps pacing back and fourth, muttering all sorts of things to herself.

Carly told her that this was a pure accident and that the tree branch just fell on its own; I'm actually surprised that she was able to lie so easily.

I, on the other hand, haven't said a word since we got here. This is all my fault. I should've never suggested that segment. And to make matters worse, if I hadn't tried to grab the branch, it wouldn't have fallen, and we wouldn't be in this mess. Sure Freddie and I aren't super good friends, but I still care a little bit about him…

But I couldn't say any of this with Mrs. Benson right there. She'd kill me if I did.

A doctor walked out into the hallway. He looked at all of us with a serious face. This could only mean something bad…

"He's fine," the doctor said.

"Thank God!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed.

"But," the doctor held up his hand, not finished with what he was saying.

"But? There can't be any buts! You said he was fine!" I quickly blurted out without thinking. I immediately covered my mouth with my hands, not wanting to say something I'd regret.

"He's fine, _but_, he seems to have slight memory loss… And he isn't speaking English…" The doctor said, looking away from us when he said the last sentence.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Benson screamed, running into the room to see Freddie.

"This is all my fault." I sighed. Carly walked over to me.

"Sam, you know that's not true." She tried to assure me.

"It _is_ true! If I hadn't thought of that stupid segment, none of this would've ever happened." I told her, tears starting to form in my eyes. This is Freddie we're talking about! I shouldn't be crying over him! We hate each other!

"It's _not_ your fault. You had no idea that any of that would happen." Carly told me, thankfully not noticing that I was nearly crying.

I just sat there, doing everything in my power to keep from crying.

But after a few minutes, I couldn't hold it in any longer. It started with a single tear, falling onto my knee, then two more, three more, and then I couldn't stop myself any longer. I started sobbing. This _isn't_ me! I _don't_ cry! Especially not over _Freddie_ of all people!

Carly just patted my shoulder, hoping it would make me feel better. It didn't.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, and I really didn't give much thought to anything. Freddie had to stay home from school all week, and I hadn't talked to him at all since right before the tree branch incident.

Carly and I were going to go to the Groovy Smoothie, and we were in the lobby of Bushwell Plaza, just about to leave, when all of a sudden, I heard a somewhat familiar voice behind me.

"¡Hola muchachas! No pienso que nos hemos encontrado antes." I turned around and saw that it was Freddie.

"Freddie! You're okay!" I shouted, running towards him and giving him a quick half-a-second hug, glad that he was no longer restricted to his apartment. There was just one thing. He was speaking Spanish. And whatever he said I understood to be something along the lines of 'I don't think we've met.' Well that's great. He has amnesia…

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Si recuerdo correctamente, nunca nos hemos encontrado antes." Freddie looked weirdly at me. Okay... I speak a _little_ Spanish… And I think Italian is close… I think what he said was something like 'How do you know my name? We've never met before.' We have met before!

"What? We have met before! Freddie! Why don't you remember me?" I shouted.

"Perdón, pero yo no comprendo lo que usted dice." He said, sounding confused. I think that means he doesn't understand me…

"Ciò che il chiz, Freddie! Abbiamo incontrato prima!" I yelled at him, hoping that Italian would be close enough to Spanish, and figuring that 'chiz' was the same in any language.

"What the heck are you guys saying?" Carly interjected, confused by the foreign languages that Freddie and I were using.

"Freddie thinks he's never met us before!" I told her.

"What? That's crazy!" Carly exclaimed.

"I know, right!" I responded

"Tú eres linda." Freddie said to me with a somewhat flirtatious tone.

"What?" I asked him, utterly confused by what he had just said and why he had used that tone.

"¡Pienso que tú es linda!" He said, and I have a feeling it was a somewhat-changed repeat of his previous sentence. I have no idea what he's saying, but I think it's some kind of compliment… Why is he complimenting me? I'm scared...

"Are you _complimenting_ me?" I asked him.

"Yo te estoy complementando, si eso es lo querias decir por lo que dijistes." He explained, probably hoping that he answered my question correctly.

"Yep, you've officially gone crazy." I told him.

"¿Qué?" Freddie looked awkwardly at me.

"¡Tú estas loco!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, that being one of the few phrases I knew in Spanish.

"Tú eres hermosa." He said, sounding much like some sort of love-sick idiot. Great. He thinks he's in love with me. I decided to try Italian again.

"Idiota! Perché ti comporti come se fossi innamorato di me? Noi odiamo a vicenda!" I exlaimed. I'm pretty sure he didn't understand. How can I be so sure of this, you ask?

Because before I had time to think, he wrapped his arms around me and _kissed_ me! And somehow, uncontrollably, I kissed him back. Why am I kissing him back? No! My world is coming to a sudden end!

But somehow or another, I felt this weird fluttery sensation in my stomach. It wasn't like I was gonna throw up - which it should've been - it was like this weird feeling of nervousness mixed with happiness. What the heck? I shouldn't have these kind of feelings when I'm kissing _Freddie_!

Freddie pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. For whatever reason, I didn't resist. Why am I not resisting? I should be resisting! But for some reason, I can't make myself resist. Why? Why, why, why?

I tried to make myself pull away, but for some reason, my arms wouldn't let me push myself off of him. Instead, they wrapped themselves around his neck. Holy crab! What evil force is taking over my body?

I finally regained control of my arms and pushed myself off of Freddie.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled. Why the heck did he kiss me? But more importantly, why did I have butterflies in my stomach? The last time that happend was forever ago!

_Do you remember_when _that was?_

No! Why am I talking to myself anyway?

_You remember._

No I don't!

_Yes you do!_

No I do not!

_Okay, we'll go with that answer. We'll also say that you don't like Freddie._

Yep, pretty much!

_That was sarcasm._

I know.

_And?_

And what?

_You kinda just said you like Freddie._

What? You're crazy! I hate him!

_I'm not crazy because if I were crazy, then you'd be crazy too, 'cause I_ am _you!_

I'm done with this stupid mind battle!

_Fine! So am I!_

Well that was dumb. Why was I arguing with myself? And why the heck was it about _Freddie_?

The last time all this happened was when... Oh God.

The last time all this happened was when I had my first kiss. With Freddie.

That feeling. I think there's only one thing that that could mean. Something that's apparently true but I just haven't even noticed.

I like Freddie.

Gahh! That sounds so weird! Why the heck would I like the nub? That makes no sense!

Then I remembered something Freddie had once said.

"_You know, they say that when a girl constantly rips on a guy it really means she has a crush on him!"_

Agh! It was true, so, incredibly, unfortunately, weirdly true!

Well, where the chiz am I supposed to go from now?

I looked at Freddie. He had a hurt look on his face.

I looked at Carly. She had a somewhat amused look on her face.

I looked back at Freddie. He was now looking down, scuffing the toe of his shoe on the ground.

I knew I should do something, but I had no idea what. Should I apologize? No, no, of course not! But that's all I can think of to do... I don't wanna apologize, though!

The next time I looked at Freddie, he looked like he was about to cry, if he wasn't already. I sighed, feeling kind of guilty.

"Hey, dude, listen…" I tried to apologize but somehow couldn't find the courage to.

"Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad." He mumbled.

"No, it's not too good to be true." I told him, stepping close to him.

"¿Qué?" He asked, looking up at me. His eyes looked watery.

I took a deep breath, knowing that my next move was risky.

"I maybe… Kinda… Sorta…Like you…" I whispered. And before I could convince myself not to, I put a hand on his shoulder, leaned close to him, and touched my lips gently to his.

I could tell that he was a bit surprised at first, but before long, he returned the kiss.

Out of nowhere, I felt him pull suddenly away.

"Sam?" He stared wide-eyed at me.

"You remember me!" I smiled brightly.

"Why wouldn't I remember you?" He asked.

"You had amnesia! Oh my God! You're speaking English!" I shouted.

"I… English? What? Wait, Sam, why were we… kissing?" He had an extremely puzzled look on his face.

"I told you that…" I blurted out but stopped myself before I could finish.

"That what?" He asked.

"I like you." I whispered quickly.

His eyes shot open as widely as, or maybe even more widely than, humanly possible, and his face paled.

"W-well… Th-there's a-actually s-something that I've b-been… M-meaning to t-tell you, too…" He stuttered.

"And?" I asked.

Instead of saying anything, he leaned closer to me, and for the third time in less than fifteen minutes, our lips met. Without a second's delay, I kissed him back.

After twelve seconds or so, we broke apart for air.

Resting my forehead on Freddie's and smirking, I whispered, "You know, I really think I could get used to this."

"I think I could, too." He smiled.

"Good." I returned the smile.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked, still smiling.

"Shoosh yeah!" I shouted, then leaned in and kissed him again.

Oh yeah. I can _definitely_ get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: Whooo! My first totally finished **_**and**_** typed up one-shot! I mean, sure, I wrote one on a piece of paper in early October and have yet to type up the second half… But that's beside the point! XD Oh, and can't forget the one I started in the middle of **_**July**_** and have the basic idea for the second half… OKAY! Off topic-ness over! Onto the translations!**

"_**¡Hola muchachas! No pienso que nos hemos encontrado antes." – "Hello girls! I do not think we've met before."**_

"_**¿Cómo **__**sabes **__**mi **__**nombre**__**? Si recuerdo correctamente, nunca nos hemos encontrado antes." – "How do you know my name? If I remember correctly, we have never met before."**_

"_**Perdón, pero yo no comprendo lo que usted dice." – "Sorry, but I do not understand what you are saying."**_

"_**Ciò che il**__**chiz**__**,**__**Freddie**__**! **__**Abbiamo**__**incontrato**__**prima**__**!" – "What the chiz, Freddie! We have met before!"**_

"_**T**__**ú**_ eres linda." – "I think you're pretty."

"_**¡Pienso que tú es linda!" – "I think that you are pretty!"**_

"_**Yo te estoy complementando, si eso es lo querias decir por lo que dijistes." – "I am complimenting you, if that's what you meant by what you said**__**."**_

"_**¿Qué?" – "What?"**_

"_**¡Tú estas loco!" – "You're crazy!"**_

"_**Tú eres hermosa." – "You're beautiful."**_

"_**Idiota**__**! **__**Perché**__**ti comporti**__**come se fossi**__**innamorato di**__**me**__**?**__**Noi odiamo**__**a vicenda**__**!" – "You idiot! Why are you acting like you're in love with me? We hate each other!"**_

"_**Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad." – "**__**I knew it was too**__**good to be true."**_

"_**¿Qué?" – "What?"**_

**Okay! Now that's done! So, did you like it? I know it's not totally like **_**Toy Story 3**_**… But I didn't say it was gonna be exactly like it! I said this was **_**inspired**_** by it! Tell me what you thought! It'll make me smile! (I'm back to the lame excuses XD) Anyways, please review!**

**Just click the little button right there please**

l

**\/**


End file.
